Sweat and Tears
by StardustSage
Summary: What would you do to save the Earth? How far would you go? It starts with little things, and explodes into something you can't control. [Future ZADR, Rating subject to change]
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:** the subjuct matter of this fic will quickly get mature, so I wouldn't recommend youger readers try it. Nothing mature happens in this chapter, but this will soon dive into the depths of something darker. This is a serious fic, people. And yes, it will eventually be ZADR, but it's a long wait. The rating will end up changing to mature at some point in the future, so if you have a weak stomach for twisted things, look away now. Frankly it's as serious as a heart attack. So if your looking for fluff and giggles... well, that's not going to be found here very often. I, however, am going to write this, although I highly doubt once the plot is revealed I'll have any readers, because it is a very serious plot._

Anyway, enough with the warnings, here you are.  
Sweat and Tears, chapter one.

* * *

Dib smiled happily to himself as he set a plain white box down on his desk, tugging at the sleeves of his new trench coat and rolling them up so his hands weren't covered. It was too long for his arms but just the right size for his long, lean frame. A few years had been good to Dib. He had grown mostly out of his eyesight troubles, and he had grown a good deal taller. His birthday would be in a few months. Seventeen, a respectable age, but for now sixteen seemed to creep by at an unbearable speed.

Zim was, predictably, still a daily menace, although now seemed more intent in information gathering than destruction. Every once and a while he would still try another crazy scheme to rid the universe of Dib and all the other humans, which Dib quickly put a stop to. He, himself had gotten even more methodical with his investigation of the alien. Bugs were placed all over Zim's base, and usually destroyed every few days. It was half a miracle that the Professor hadn't noticed his equipment missing.

Not much had changed with the 'Great Professor Membrane'. A few streaks of gray showed in his hair, but he was still clueless as ever. Working on Super-Sausage to go with the Super-Toast, was the last thing Dib had heard he was working on. However now he could have been finished with that; He hadn't been home in months. Dib merely shrugged this off, although his conscience told him he should be more bothered with being left alone so much. Still no friends (except for Zim... if you could call him a friend) after all those years had made Dib something of a loner. He had managed to curb the talking to himself after a few more trips to the Crazy House for Boys, thanks to his father. Zim, surprisingly, was the one to break him out. Ever since that incident where Dib had followed Real Science for a short time, if something was preventing one of the boys from continuing the fight, the other would wait until they could to strike, or help them out so that they could continue their struggle. A certain air of camaraderie had fallen over them, and they actually managed to carry on decent conversation every now and then.

Dib picked up and re-examined the box with a light curiosity, eventually regarding it with a satisfied nod. Picking up a scissors he carefully began to snip at the packaging until he could open it with his bare fingers. Opening the flaps and reaching into the packing peanuts, he pulled out a sleek white machine with a black eye in the middle, staring up at him. He gave it a charming smile and a wink before setting it at his side and pulling out all the cords and wires.

It was a web cam. He had ordered it online with the last of the money he had been given by his father. The reason he had decided to buy that was because he had decided to go public with his studies on the alien, or at least start a little blog on his daily struggles. The swollen eyeballs had kicked him out several times, long after 'Agent Mothman' wore out his welcome. Agent Daily, Agent Scull, and Agent Mad Hatter were all swiftly given the boot as well, even with Dib's borrowed voice changing technology and a well used tube of hair gel. He had eventually given up on the agents, deciding that freelance work was more his thing anyway.

The reason he needed to buy a web cam, as opposed to just hacking the communications screens his father had always used when they were growing up, was that his father has stopped letting them float around the house. When Dib turned thirteen a recording told him that he was capable of taking care of himself without such supervision. Although it was over a week late, Dib had appreciated the gesture and was touched that his father had almost remembered his birthday for once. It had been the best week he had ever had- he and Zim had called a temporary truce for his 'smeet-day' week, and had managed to actually have a lot of fun together. TPing all the neighbors' houses, rocketing through the streets and switching all the signs around, and several other adventures had made their mischievous prank-filled week the most fun either had had in their entire life. Dib always smiled when he recalled it.

A beeping noise sounded on his PDA, snapping him out of his daze. It was 5:30; time for him to make dinner on the off-chance Gaz would come home from the arcade for once instead of just hanging out with her boyfriend. Yes, Gaz had actually managed to get a boyfriend, although she was only barely 14. He was older than her, around Dib's age, with dyed platinum blond hair, and was a complete jerk to everyone, especially Dib. When the two of them were sneering together it seemed that nothing could go right. He was also a pro gamer- how he had attracted Gaz's attention in the first place. He would always buy her new games and she would always allow him to kiss her. Dib hated the way she acted about it- nonchalant as always. It didn't matter what he did, so long as he gave Gaz what she wanted she would stay.

Dib stood, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning. He figured he had better put the macaroni on so that he wouldn't get his chewed off instead. Shuffling casually but with an unusual spring in his step, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The website could wait for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib sauntered back up the stairs with a warm bowl of macaroni, smiling to himself and recalling the phone call with Gaz that had freed him to do whatever he wished for the rest of the night. 

"I'm with Darell, so I won't be home. Just don't burn down the house or anything stupid like you're prone to do."

"Yeah, Okay Gaz," he had responded, stirring the simmering noodles.

"And DON'T get into a fight with Zim, because if you do I won't be able to drag your bloody carcass back home."

"Alright," he had mumbled distractedly.

"Keep that attitude up and you might loose a few limbs," she had threatened.

"Huh? Ah, no, sorry, I didn't mean to sound-"

"Shut up. You're ruining my evening." And then she had hung up with a click.

Dib sat as his chair again, smiling to himself with the knowledge that he wouldn't be disturbed. Within a few seconds he was clacking away on his keyboard and putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece, a small blog dedicated to his paranormal studies. He even set up a link to the wireless web cam, so he could have video chats with the guests on the website. He doubted he would get very popular, but it was still a nice thought that maybe someone would share his interest in the supernatural.

A few more clicks and everything was finalized and published. Dib looked upon his handiwork with pride, deciding to write an introductory paragraph and snippet about himself. He frowned, unsure of what to write. Pushing up his thin, wire-rimmed glasses, he began to get to work, pausing every so often to take a bite of lukewarm macaroni. Deciding to start with the basics, he typed out,

_Hello, name is Dib Membrane. This_

"No, can't give out my last name," he said consciously. When Gaz was gone he didn't bother with trying not to talk to himself- it was only him home, and no one could judge him when he was alone. He pressed backspace and began to type again.

_Hello, my name is Dib. This is my blog, a tribute to all things paranormal. Here is where I'll keep my journals of the recent supernatural activity in my town of Membranesville._

He frowned, like a bad taste had peppered itself onto his tongue. A certain distain was held for his town's name, which was changed as tribute to his father, that great scientist. The professor had forced him to sit through that ceremony just like the others. Over the years he had grown tired of all his fathers celebrations where he was introduced as the 'poor, insane son' or not introduced at all. No one ever paid him any attention at these, and when they did they were usually driven off after a few sentences by the teen's fantastical attitude, a polar opposite of his father's.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he wrote on,

_I've been keeping tabs on abnormal activity in this town for years, and have deduced that this city is a center for strange happenings. This, for me, is a delight, as I get to study my passion 24/7. I am equally delighted to be sharing it with you. My paranormal studies will be kept here, along with a photo log of specimens I observe and collect._

He smiled to himself, thinking of Zim. The primary reason for this blog was not actually exposing the alien, but to raise awareness of otherworldly events and the like amongst the general population. However he knew a good portion of the blog would be taken up by Zim, his obsession. He already had a great file full of observations and blurry photos of Zim out of costume. There were even a few of the inside of his base, although Dib had those special few backed up on several disks, and a few that he had entrusted to Gaz, in case Zim ever tried to get into his mind again. He wouldn't have put it past the alien, and in fact was especially suspicious of him as of late, noticing how often he would find Zim staring at him without any apparent purpose.

_I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy sharing it. Keep your heads high, believers! The truth is out there!_

Dib finished with a grin, feeling quite proud of himself. He posted the message, wondering how soon it would be before someone stumbled upon his humble blog. In the meantime he began uploading some of the blurry photos he had taken, and started an archive of old notes, although the notes were more for his own benefit than for anyone else. It took him almost an hour to upload the photos, hardly making a dent in them. He checked his post and saw, to his surprise, that one person had already posted. Scrolling down he read it out loud to himself.

_So, you like the paranormal, huh? That's an interesting hobby, I haven't seen many blogs about that. How about a picture of yourself?_

Dib tilted his head, thinking the request just a tinge odd. But just as he was debating it, excitement overtook him. 'You have a fan!' he thought to himself happily, 'Give him what he wants! Maybe it'll bring in more business. Yeah, he could tell his friends! I have to seem nice.' He keyed a careful response.

_I'm glad to see that I have a friend who likes the paranormal too, although it's more a lifestyle than a hobby for me. ;) I'd be glad to post a picture._

He did so quickly, taking one from his web cam and uploading it hurriedly. It sat next to his intro. There he was, a smiling teen with jet-black hair and in a well worn trench coat. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad. But perhaps it was the pervasive happiness at already having someone express interest in not only the paranormal, but he himself. Shrugging it off he admired himself in the mirror. "Maybe I'm just handsome," he smirked to himself, striking a daring pose. He examined the picture again. He looked a might bit older than he did in real life.

The tinge of worry in his system was already blotted out by gushing excitement. Who knew, perhaps this would be an exciting new chapter in his life! Dib smiled to himself and intertwined his fingers behind his head, cradling it in his hands and leaning back, basking in imaginary light.


End file.
